


Characters from Fandoms I'm In In Quarantine

by Alicorn8210



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda, Phineas and Ferb, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Aesop's Fables References, Also very much canon, And by that I mean actual cinnamon rolls, Animal Crossing References, Animal Lover Lana Loud, Animals, Austin Powers References, Baking, Beauty Pageants, Blogging, Breaking the Law, Brownies, Cats, Cell Phones, Chess, Cinnamon rolls, Comedy, Cookies, Cooking, Crying Lily Loud, Dark Poetry, Donuts, Doof is a lovable jerk, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friend groups, Gen, He's also a James Bond fanboy, Headcanon, Hiding In The Air Vents, Horror Books, I don't know a lot of British shows OK, I mean it's practically canon, I'd like to think that Carl has to constantly babysit Monogram, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Introvert Lucy Loud, James Bond References, Knitting, Knitting Sweaters, Knocking Over Stuff, Letters, Lisa trying to do something valiant and it completely backfiring on her, Listening to Music, Lots of Work, M/M, Mabel is the most lovable lunatic ever, Makeovers, Mario Tennis Aces References, Music, Not to imply that I don't love the other kind of cinnamon rolls, Oprah References, Parcheesi, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Party of One, Period-Typical Sexism, Perry is a nerd and I love it, Pies, Poetry, Poor Lisa, Protective Siblings, Puzzles, Quarantine, Reading, References to 1984 - George Orwell, References to Horrible Histories, References to Monty Python, References to The Giver, Restaurants, Sibling Bonding, Sibling fights, Sick Character, Stephen King References, Sweaters, Taylor Swift References, That's just canon OK, The Hardy Boys References, Thompson is the butt-monkey as usual, Very obscure but I'm sure SOMEONE will know what I'm talking about, Video, Video Chats, Vincent Martella & Mikey Reid References, West Coast Rap, Working from Home, Worrywart Clyde McBride, Writing, Writing Novels, Yeah Luna sometimes doesn't think things through, Yeah Stan is a jerk but he's also a funny jerk so, Yeah Wendy's friends are kinda intense, at night, because i do - Freeform, cakes, chapters, crying baby, domestic abuse, friends - Freeform, horror movies, just go along with it, parent-child bonding, parental stress, plumbing, recording music, sleeping, video calls, video games - Freeform, websites - Freeform, writing letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: These are headcanons for fandoms I’m in if the characters were in quarantine. Pretty self-explanatory.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Baljeet Tjinder & Buford van Stomm, Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano, Candace Flynn/Jeremy Johnson, Carl Karl & Major Monogram, Clyde McBride & Harold McBride & Howard McBride, Clyde McBride & Lincoln Loud, Ferb Fletcher & Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Fireside Girls & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, George Washington/Martha Washington, Harold McBride/Howard McBride, Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Lincoln Loud & Lynn Loud Jr., Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, The Loud Siblings, Wendy Corduroy & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy & Her Friends
Kudos: 27





	1. Phineas and Ferb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas and Ferb characters if they were in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I know I said that my stories would be on hiatus while I work on a big story (if you didn’t see that, check my profile), but I was on TikTok and saw a TikTok by Dan Povenmire, the co-creator of Phineas and Ferb, talking about how OWCA’s agents could be working in quarantine. That gave me the idea to post one of these every day for different fandoms while I work on my big story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

-So Phineas and Ferb would 100% not let quarantine stop them from building things

-They’d come up with all sorts of handy devices to help make quarantine easier, like a video call program that doesn’t lag like Zoom does

-In fact, they’d probably try to cure the virus

-But unfortunately, it doesn’t work out

-So instead, they just invent a fancy new mask that will guarantee that the virus doesn’t continue to spread

-Candace would be fine in quarantine because she just likes to talk to Stacy and Jeremy on her phone

-So she’d just do that all day

-But eventually, her mom would tell her that she HAD to do something “productive”

-So she’d just read or do puzzles or something

-And at first she’d be really bored, but eventually she’d find something that interested her

-But she’d still spend most of the quarantine talking to Stacy and Jeremy on the phone

-Linda, the mom, would spend a lot of time trying new recipes

-She wants to expand her dessert repertoire beyond just pies

-So she’d find recipes for cinnamon rolls and donuts and brownies and cakes and cookies

-And soon she’s picked up like 20 new recipes

-Yeah, she’s really into baking

-Lawrence, the dad, would probably watch a lot of British TV shows and movies

-You know, _Monty Python_ , _Horrible Histories_ , a third British program that I don’t know the name of because I’m not British and haven’t watched the things I’ve just mentioned

-He and Ferb would probably watch a lot of it together and bond over it

-Yeah, I just put the adorable mental image of Ferb and his father falling asleep next to each other on the living room couch while _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ is playing on the TV in your head

-You’re welcome

-Isabella would still try to hold meetings with the Fireside Girls

-But she’d INSIST that everyone wear masks

-And she’d spend half of the meetings just teaching the girls how to stay clean and healthy and prevent the spread of COVID

-And if one of the girls didn’t wear a mask or sanitize their hands, she’d reprimand them HARSHLY

-You know how she gets with her troop

-They’d never forget to wear a mask or sanitize AGAIN

-Baljeet would probably attempt to cure the virus just like the boys did

-And he’d actually get pretty close I think

-Oh who am I kidding he’d cure it

-Yeah that’s all I can think of for Baljeet

-Buford would be one of those people who think that they’re “too tough” to catch COVID

-So he’d walk around outside as if nothing was the matter

-How much ya willing to bet he’s the first person in Danville to catch it

-With all the bones he breaks, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s also got a weak immune system

-But don’t worry; Baljeet is sure to help him out once he figures out the cure for COVID

-Never forget that these two really do care about each other

-OWCA would shut down their headquarters for quarantine, but they’d have the agents work from home

-So Perry would still be doing work

-But it’d be from his lair

-That’s right; the monitor in his lair also counts as a computer

-And in case you’re wondering what work OWCA agents could do from home

-It’s mostly just a LOT of paperwork

-But whenever Perry’s got free time, he practices Parcheesi and reads

-He likes really thoughtful and psychological books

-Think _1984_ by George Orwell

-Or _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry

-He’s also a James Bond fan; he’s read the books and watched the movies more times than he can count

-He’d probably prefer one Bond over all the others and get into heated online discussions over it

-For the same reason he’d probably also really like the Austin Powers movies

-I like to think he also likes horror books and movies

-Specifically Stephen King

-Yeah this has just become headcanons for what kind of books and movies Perry likes

-Just go with it

-Doof has plenty to do in quarantine

-He comes up with plans for new inators, and probably even builds and uses them considering he usually fires his inators from his building

-For some reason, I see Doof as one of those COVID non-believers

-Either that or he just gets really annoyed at his entire building getting really paranoid

-He’d probably build a Stop-Being-So-Paranoid-About-Coronavirus-Inator or something

-And he’d probably complain about it on his blog, too

-I also think he’d be the one to hoard all of the supplies

-Yeah, Doof is kind of a jerk

-But we still love him

-Monogram would probably get super paranoid when he first finds out about COVID

-Can you imagine the super-serious leader of OWCA crying over a virus spreading

-And Carl would be the one to explain it to him and calm him down

-Also he’d be the one to teach Monogram how to wear a mask

-”Sir, you’re supposed to wear the mask OVER your nose,”

-”But I can’t breathe,”

-”You’re just gonna have to put up with it, sir,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	2. Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls characters if they were in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I’ve been going through a bit of a Gravity Falls phase (which, both conveniently and coincidentally, occurred right after I said that I didn’t consider myself to be part of the Gravity Falls fandom anymore), it’s only natural that I write a chapter on it! Enjoy! 😊

-Dipper and Mabel would spend their quarantine entirely differently

-I know the outbreak happened before the summer, but I’m just going to picture them being locked inside of the Mystery Shack

-So don’t kill me OK

-Anyway

-While Dipper would be reading _The Sibling Brothers_ for the 500th time, Mabel would just...do the stuff she always does except while staying inside

-Now she’ll have more time to make sweaters! Maybe one of them would say “I survived the COVID-19 pandemic” and would only be worn after the pandemic ended

-I also see Mabel as being overly obsessive about hygiene and not going outside without a mask

-To the point where the rest of the family would have to try and sneak out, not knowing that she set up a security camera and is readying the spray bottles filled with disinfectant

-Yeah...Mabel is kind of crazy

-And I love her for it

-Stan would HATE having to close down the Mystery Shack; how is he gonna make money now?!

-Mabel would suggest setting up an online gift shop, but considering Stan is very anti-youth for some reason, I think he also has an aversion to “technology”, so that’s a hard “no”

-But Stan is a rulebreaker, and so he sneaks in tour groups at night without masks and hand-washing stations

-Of course, he gets found out

-I can hear him yelling about how quarantine is bad for business to the cops, and the cops not having any of it

-And connecting to this incident, I see Stan as a COVID non-believer

-Just imagine him giving the twins his spiel

-”I mean, a virus that appeared in China out of nowhere and was suddenly brought over to the U.S. for no apparent reason? It sounds like the government’s attempt to brainwash all of us into subservience,”

-So he’d just go outside without a mask and not give a crap about it

-And the twins would have to reign him back inside to prevent anyone in Gravity Falls from getting sick

-Yeah Stan is a jerk but who cares he’s hilarious

-I mean...Ford already spends all of his time down in the basement behind the vending machine anyway, so...it’s not like quarantine would be a very different experience for him

-So he probably just does research

-I can also see him attempting to cure the virus but it backfiring horribly

-Like for example his vaccine or whatever mutates people horrifically

-Or it makes their symptoms even WORSE than before

-Or both

-I think it would be both

-Ford would also play _Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons _ with Dipper whenever he gets the chance

-Come to think of it, I feel like quarantine would be Dipper and Ford’s opportunity to get everyone else in the Shack into _D &D&MD _

-Oh my God can you imagine that play session

-I’m writing that story

-Soos would probably just play video games

-I mean it’s kinda his thing so

-And he’d have video calls with the twins as often as possible

-I mean he already video chats with Melody like all the time so

-I also see Soos as being super paranoid about the virus when he first hears about it

-He probably sees it as a real-life video game apocalypse or something

-But he calms down eventually and just decided to stay home and play _Tiger Fist_ all day

-Wendy is already so chill about everything, so I don’t think the virus would scare her

-She’d just see it as an excuse to get out of work, which would totally elicit a “Sweet!” kind of reaction from her

-But I think she WOULD be upset about not being able to hang out with her friends

-But like Soos she’d just have video call sessions with her friend groups, with the twins popping in on occasion

-And everyone would still pick on Thompson

-Oh yeah Thompson would totally be a scaredy-cat about COVID

-That’s not even a theory that’s just canon

-Bill is an interdimensional dream demon with almost no weaknesses, so...I don’t think COVID would affect him nor scare him

-He’s also dead so

-Unless you buy into MatPat’s theory about him still being alive, which I do, so

-But I think Bill would look at humanity panicking during the pandemic and be like

-”Oh, you puny mortals! You’ll panic over the tiniest things! Why, I bet if I sent a cow with two heads over to you guys, you’d render that an excuse to stop eating beef altogether! If only you could see how pathetic you really are…”

-We love you Bill

-But we also hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: I’m only focusing on the MAIN characters from each fandom in these chapters. Yes, you could technically call Gideon a main character, but I’m lazy-what were you expecting?
> 
> HOWEVER, if you’d like to see me cover characters from a fandom that I didn’t cover, let me know and I’ll make a chapter called “[insert fandom in question here] Part 2”. I love you guys and am MORE than happy to take your requests! 😊
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	3. Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton characters if they were in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the chapter, I just want to thank Flowergirl2201, FriendlyPoltergeist, Yayeet32, Noth_Star, ocean_dreamer, FanficDramalover (I love your names, by the way), and an anonymous guest for giving this story kudos. Love you guys!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy! 😊

-So I’m pretty sure Alexander Hamilton has broken the record for most time spent writing

-So not only would quarantine be a BREEZE for him

-He’d spend the majority of it writing

-And I imagine after like two weeks of nothing but writing Eliza comes in and is like

-”Dear, could you PLEASE come outside your room? The children miss you,”

-And he’d push back but we all know Eliza is stronger than he is

-So he’d take a break eventually

-But he’d get back to writing as soon as he could

-Am I the only one who thinks Aaron Burr would be extremely bored in quarantine

-I mean he has a daughter sure but in my mind she’s pretty reserved

-Who do you think she got that from

-So Burr would struggle to find something to do

-For some reason Burr strikes me as the cooking type, so maybe he’d eventually learn how to cook

-Since his wife passed away, no one has really been around to help Theodosia learn about more womanly tasks

-So Burr would help Theodosia learn to cook, and they’d bond along the way

-Aren’t they adorable together

-Eliza, being a mother of seven, would have plenty to do in quarantine

-So most of her time would be spent taking care of her children

-However, when she DOES get some free time, I like to think she’d spend that time knitting or reading

-She’d probably make little outfits for her children, and they’d probably try to help her knit but only make things worse

-But Eliza wouldn’t get mad; she’d simply smile and pat her children on the head, saying, “Thank you for the help, dears,”

-Eliza is a fluffy cinnamon roll

-Protect her

-Angelica is very feisty, so I think quarantine would be a bit of a challenge for her

-But she’s really smart, so I think she’d be good at chess

-Since she’s only got her husband while quarantining in London, she’d be forced to play with him

-And she beats him every time

-She’d also read a lot

-And, of course, she’d write to Alexander

-Probably saying stuff like, “I’ve been beating John consistently at chess every day, and I think I’ll beat you the next time we see each other,”

-And Alexander would be like, “Oh, yeah? Challenge accepted,”

-Just a couple of nerds writing to each other

-So precious

-Washington gives off major grandfather energy, so something tells me he’d use the quarantine to catch up on sleep

-But he’d never sleep TOO much, as Washington is also a very responsible boi; I think we all know that by now

-So he’d also make sure to stay on top of all his work; he is a very busy boi, after all

-But I also see Washington as a loving husband, so I think he’d also try and make time during the day to hang out with his wife

-They’re like THE ideal couple

-Just pure love and nothing else

-King George is a KING; I’m pretty sure quarantine wouldn’t affect him, nor would he care about it

-But I also think he’d set some new policies in place in order to keep HIMSELF from getting sick

-After all, in his own words

-”Disease is a wretched thing, and I do NOT want to be associated with it,”

-So yeah our king boi is just as selfish as ever

-I mean...Laurens is dead

-So

-But if he WAS alive during quarantine, I’m pretty sure he’d pass the time by either drinking a lot or writing to Alexander

-It’d be like the kind of texts we’re sending each other now

-Stuff like, “Can you believe it’s been like four months this is CRAZY,”

-Yeah they’re total bros and it’s GLORIOUS

-Lafayette is a ball of energy so

-Pretty sure quarantine would not be his strong suit

-Hahaha get it cuz Lancelot hahahahahahaha

-Ahem

-Anyway

-I picture him just jumping around his house rapping “Guns and Ships”

-Can you imagine

-”I’MTAKINGTHISHORSEBYTHEREINSMAKINGREDCOATSREDDERWITHBLOODSTAINS-” *knocks over a lamp* “OH CRAP”

-Mulligan is a tailor’s apprentice, so I like to think he’d pass the time practicing his trade

-Sure he wants to socially advance instead of sewing some pants, but in quarantine he doesn’t really have a choice

-So sewing pants it is

-And shirts and hats and other cool stuff

-How much ya wanna bet the hat he’s wearing at the beginning of the show is one he actually made

-I think it’s pretty likely

-Peggy is a party girl

-That’s not even a theory that’s just canon

-I think a one-woman party is very in character for Peggy

-I mean have you SEEN the little dance she does during “Helpless”

-She’ll be jammin’ out all day every day

-And also writing her sisters cuz she misses them

-They’re a tight bunch those Schuyler sisters

-I mean...Philip is also dead

-So

-But if he WAS alive during quarantine, I’d like to think he’d just be following his dad around all day

-I mean in his eyes his father is practically a saint

-And this would lead to some pretty...awkward situations when Alexander wants to write private letters

-Of course that wouldn’t really be a concern if we’re talking about 19-year-old Philip

-As ambitious as he is, I also see Philip as a pretty chill guy

-So he’d just be hangin’ around the house mindin’ his own business

-Yeah Philip is a cool dude

-Jefferson would be totally unconcerned with the safety and wellbeing of others, so he’d be out and about strollin’ like nobody’s business

-But what about when he DOES stay inside?

-Well Thomas is a very intellectual man, so I like to think he’d be the reading and chess-playing type

-Oh by the way, if Angelica and Jefferson were playing chess with each other, who would win?

-Please let me know in the comments I really wanna know

-Personally I’d say Angelica because I think Jefferson would get into a bit of a “Tortoise and the Hare” situation where he gets so cocky that he doesn’t even try

-I mean how could a GIRL beat him

-And then she says “Checkmate” and he’s just sitting there speechless

-But that’s beside the point

-I see Madison as a very studious fellow

-But not like Jefferson in the sense that he feels the need to brag about it

-In fact I like to think of him as secretly smarter than Jefferson

-He just doesn’t get the chance to show it because Jefferson is always talking

-So he’d probably also be reading

-Also considering how poor his health is, I think Madison would be pretty on top of social distancing and proper hygiene

-To the point where he’d start being a stickler for others

-”Did you wash your hands for at least 20 seconds?”

-”FOR GOD’S SAKE MADISON YES”

-...Maria Reynolds?

-Hmm…

-I mean, if “Say No to This” is any indication, she’s a victim of abuse

-So I don’t know what would happen with her

-Poor Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	4. The Loud House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loud House characters if they were in quarantine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I’d just like to thank Obsidi4n, ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime, Proud2betranz, and 6 anonymous guests for giving this story kudos. Love ya!
> 
> Also, quick side note: I am SO excited to share my big story with you guys, but it’s only about halfway finished. But I REALLY think you guys’ll like it! As for what it’s about, I can’t tell you that, but I’ll give you a hint: it involves things that are featured in this very post…
> 
> Finally, I am SO sorry this took so long, but I was being lazy. You know me. At least, you should by now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 😊

-So since Lincoln is a gamer, I like to think he’d spend the quarantine playing video games

-I think he’d beg his parents to buy him a Super Snap 95 after _Animal Town: Island Dreams_ gets released and becomes the next big Internet trend

-After one of his infamous slideshows, he’d manage to convince them, and they’d buy him the system along with the game

-And so he’d just be playing that

-And he’d take up the couch so his sisters would get annoyed, but after they see the game they all find something about it that intrigues them

-Like, Lana probably ADORES the cute animals

-Luna appreciates the smooth jams

-And Lisa appreciates Chatty the Parrot’s (mostly accurate) facts about lizards and snakes

-But since you can only have one island per device, and Rita and Lynn REFUSE to buy 10 more Snaps (especially considering Lily is, you know, a BABY), they all try and steal the Snap from Lincoln whenever they find a window of opportunity

-And eventually the whole situation turns into a classic Loud family brawl

-Until finally the parents have to break it up

-And they outright BAN usage of the Snap from EVERYONE, including Lincoln

-And Lincoln grieves the loss of Ace Savvy Island, and his sisters feel bad for him

-So to cheer him up, they reenact the game in real life

-And Lincoln is happy again and joins his sisters for a classic Loud family hug

-But it turns out Rita and Lynn only took away the Snap so they could have it for themselves

-And they start completely renovating the entire island’s landscape

-Wait a minute did I just write an entire Loud House episode

-Huh

-Oh well

-I mean, Lori was already communicating with Bobby via Zoom or Skype or whatever, so

-She’s good

-But Bobby’s upset and bored because he had to shut the Mercado down due to COVID

-And now Sergio won’t stop pestering him

-But then again that’s how it’s always been ever since the Santiagos moved to the city

-So now with all this free time, Bobby and Lori talk a lot more

-But Bobby can’t seem to get the Mercado off his mind

-So Lori suggests that he create a website for the Mercado, so that online food delivery companies (like Doordash or whatever) can deliver the Mercado’s groceries

-And Bobby loves that idea and goes for it right away

-And it actually goes really well (surprisingly)

-So yeah

-That happened

-According to Leni, quarantine trends are NOW a thing!

-Yeah Leni wouldn’t let ANY of her siblings go through quarantine without being TOTES adorbs

-So they ALL get makeovers!

-Cue Oprah saying, “YOU get a makeover, and YOU get a makeover! You ALL get makeovers!”

-And soon enough everyone is lounging around the house in THE most fashionable pajamas, hoodies, and onesies you’ve EVER seen

-So it’s basically just Leni being Leni and nothing else

-I mean...if Taylor Swift could complete an entire album in quarantine (that I still have not listened to because I haven’t fully listened to _reputation_ or _Lover_ yet), Luna could probably figure something out

-Since I see her as her own private music producer, I’d like to think she’d record new music during the shutdown

-Much to the annoyance of her family

-Just imagine poor Luan not being able to sleep at night because Luna INSISTS on late-night recording sessions

-”LUNA! WOULD YOU PLEASE. GO. TO. SLEEP!”

-Actually now I think about it, Lola and Rita would probably say that, too

-Speaking of Luan, quarantine wouldn’t stop her from doing comedy

-In fact, she’d have more time to upload skits and routines to _Luan Out Loud_

-I’m just thinking about Vincent Martella and Mikey Reid’s sketch series they’ve been doing while in quarantine

-So I think Luan would do something similar

-And due to everyone staying home and browsing the Internet out of boredom

-Her website would experience a MASSIVE rise in traffic

-To the point where it would be like what happened with the Ham4Ham lotto

-”It’s OK just stay off the Internet,”

-But anyway, enough of that

-So considering literally every major sport to ever exist has been shut down, Lynn is...less than thrilled

-Yeah the bedroom wall will not be able to handle the MIGHT of that tennis ball being thrown into it

-But Lynn has also been known to take her sporting endeavors indoors

-So soon enough, the family starts tripping over roller skates, hockey sticks, and baseballs

-And this all eventually culminates in Rita and Lynn (once again) having a talk with Lynn about not playing sports in the house

-And Lynn is really bummed out because between this and no professional sports on TV, she has nothing to do

-So she slumps on the couch, miserable

-And she notices Lincoln playing a video game on his Snap console hooked up to the TV (and it’s not _Animal Town_ ; this is one of the rare times Lincoln ISN’T playing that during quarantine)

-And she groans and pouts because she thinks video games are lame

-But that’s when she notices

-It’s a sports games

-And it looks really...fun?

-Wait, WHAT?!

-So she kinda casually asks Lincoln what he’s playing

-He says it’s called _Plumber Man Tennis Extreme!_ , and asks if she wants to play

-So she just kinda goes, “Yeah, whatever,” and accepts, not wanting to seem interested

-And yet soon enough, she’s hooked

-So that’s a nice sibling bonding story for ya

-Lucy seems like the prime example of an introvert to me, so quarantine would be fine by her

-But at the same time she’d constantly make everyone really uncomfortable by talking about how this virus is killing hundreds of people

-”And eventually, none of us will be able to escape the clutches of the pandemic, for its reach is so large it is like a creature that cannot be contained,”

-”Uh...Lucy? You think you could maybe...NOT talk about that? We’re already pretty stressed out as it is,”

-”...Sorry, Mom. I just have a lot on my mind right now,”

-”We all do, honey, and you can 100% talk to us about how you’re feeling, but just...try not to bring down the room,”

-”OK,”

-Poor Lucy

-But basically, when she’s not doing that, she’s locked away in her room, in the attic, or in the air ducts writing poems

-Basically what you’d expect her to do

-Considering Lana’s defining characteristic is that she loves filth, the emphasis on and importance of keeping clean during quarantine would be REALLY hard for her to deal with

-She’d be forced to take baths every day, and for once she couldn’t argue it

-Because there’s actually a good reason now

-So Lana, unable to roll around in the mud, devotes her time to caring for her animals and keeping the house’s plumbing in tip-top shape

-I see her as overly obsessing over the health of Charles, Cliff, Walt, Geo, and Hops, as well as all of the animals she keeps in her room

-Making sure they’re clean (I know; ironic, isn’t it?), fussing over them if they get even a little sick

-Maybe even knitting them little masks

-Actually, now that I think about it, Lana having a secret talent for knitting makes a surprising amount of sense

-And considering everyone is in the house all the time, the plumbing would probably suffer

-So Lana would be on top of that, too

-Lana’s a good girl isn’t she

-Most of the pageants, along with all the pageant studios, would shut down due to quarantine

-Lola...doesn’t take this well

-Let’s just say the siblings were afraid to even go near her DOOR for the new few days

-But after that little episode, Lola decides to just watch reruns of _Prison Pageants_ on TV

-Too bad quarantine hit JUST after the Season 2 finale; we were on a CLIFFHANGER!

-(100 points if you get what I’m referencing)

-But a few months into quarantine, the people running Lola’s pageant studio create the “Lil’ Miss Quarantine Pageant”

-Basically, all of the contestants get on a video call and perform the routines while the judges record the call

-Naturally, Lola is DYING for a pageant fix, so she decides to join

-Guess what?

-She wins

-That toilet paper ribbon routine was probably what did it

-I like to think Lisa would attempt to cure the coronavirus

-And she probably would, given how smart she is

-And she’d INSIST on gathering the neighborhood together to try out her new pill

-That’s right; a PILL

-She’s an absolute GENIUS

-But of course, nothing’s ever THAT easy for Lisa, so within a week, the Louds start getting angry phone calls about how the pill made people experience COVID symptoms, ONLY TEN TIMES WORSE

-Naturally, Lisa IMMEDIATELY gets on it, inventing a pill to counteract the previous one

-It works, but now there’s still no cure for COVID, so it’s back to the drawing board

-Also, rap music

-As in, Lisa would listen to a lot of West Coast rap music

-Lily probably wouldn’t do anything differently during quarantine, but she’d probably be really confused as to what was going on

-So the siblings would try to explain it to her

-And of course, they’d start arguing with and talking over each other, which would end up making things sound worse than they really are

-So naturally, Lily starts crying

-And the siblings all start reassuring her

-They love their baby sis

-A lot

-Like, don’t you DARE mess with Lily, or you’ll have the ENTIRE Loud house after you

-And trust me; YOU DON’T WANT THAT

-Rita would spend her free time during quarantine working on her novel

-But unfortunately, she wouldn’t HAVE a lot of free time, as having all of her kids home all the time would REALLY complicate things

-She’d basically have to be a tutor to all of her children, which is something she is NOT prepared to do

-But eventually she’d get the hang of it

-Still stressful tho

-Lynn, Sr. would use this time to perfect his recipes and learn new ones

-Of course, he’d also be upset that Lynn’s Table had to shut down, but he doesn’t want anyone contracting COVID in his restaurant

-So he spends the first few months cookin’, cookin’, cookin’

-However, after restaurants start doing socially distant outdoor seating, Lynn decides that Lynn’s Table should have the same

-So he sets it up, and it’s a HUGE hit

-And I’d like to think he’d create a new “Quarantine Menu” filled with quarantine-themed items

-Like quaran-poutine (he’d be so proud of that pun)

-And COVID chicken (as in, it’s got a COVID-themed sauce on it, not that it’s actually infected with COVID)

-Lynn is a pure little dumpling

-Protect him

-Clyde, being the worrywart that he is, would probably FREAK about COVID at first

-However, after taking the time to educate himself about it, he’d start to relax

-And he’d have socially distant therapy sessions with Dr, Lopez talking about quarantine and anxiety

-I also like to think he’d check the CDC website, like, EVERY DAY

-He is UP. TO. DATE

-Also, Clyde would take this opportunity to take good care of Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti

-They’re his little cuddle buddies, and he loves them

-And also I feel like Clyde just has a lot of hobbies that he could do in quarantine

-He’d also spend a lot of time bonding with his dads

-They’d make sure their house is a COVID-unfriendly place

-I’m talkin’ hand sanitizer and wipes at least 5 steps away from ANYWHERE in the house, a lifetime supply of masks, and CONSTANT hand-washing

-Yeah, Clyde is a BIT of a control freak

-But we love him anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. I started writing this before “Schooled!” aired, so everyone is still their original age. And besides, I’m pretty sure Lori would come home during quarantine due to Fairway shutting down.)


End file.
